


Givers: The Basics

by Hoseki13



Series: Lores and Other Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, can be used for reference, go wild with these, just for fun, made for me, mostly used as a guide as I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: This is a basic introduction of Givers and Watchers and does not contain any scientific data.This is meant to use as a guide in understanding them and in no way can be used as a reference for a formal data.
Series: Lores and Other Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600795





	Givers: The Basics

### BASIC INTRODUCTION

 **Giver** \- an individual with the instictive need to help and serve.

 **Watcher** \- an individual responsible for the safety and comfort of their Giver.

### OPENING

Givers. People who gives. The one who provides. Usually the one who sacrifices himself for the sake of others.

In this world, ten percent of the world's population are classified as a Giver. Contrary to popular belief, Givers are normal and have no special abilities whatsoever that would set them apart. So why the special label?

Well, for one thing, it's because of their special needs.

Givers are very sacrificial on instinct. While most people do have the natural instinct to help those in need, Givers take it to a whole new level. It would not be an exaggeration to say that helping people is the very core-- the very being of their existence. They have this deep need to contribute and help people who are in trouble, whether they ask for help or not.

### DRAWBACK

On average, individuals who are identified as Givers have a 70% chance of dying young, whether it's from an accident, a sacrificial act, or even suicide. This is an alarmingly high percentage. 

As said, Givers have an ingrained instinct to always give. They would always help others in need - at the cost of themselves, which in turn is the reason that led to the Givers spreading themselves thin - a burnout as most people say. 

Based on our studies, adolescent Givers are prone to be in danger compared to adults. It is theorised that adolescents are more inclined and easily susceptible to the call than an adult, mostly due to the imbalance of chemicals they are experiencing during their growth period. In fact, a statistic had stated that out of the deaths that involves a Giver, almost 76% of these deaths are adolescent Givers, causing a huge unrest within the community. 

Fortunately, the laws implemented had showed significant decrease regarding the statistics.

### BURNOUTS

Burnout is a term used to describe a Giver that had been stretched too thin. This usually leads to an eating disorder, sudden blackouts and, in extreme cases, death. 

This is due to the fact that most Givers tend to disregard their well-being, causing them to have severe dehydration, severe lack of sleep, imbalanced diet, and an unhealthy lifestyle as they run themselves to the ground to the point of exhaustion. 

That is why by recognising them as a Giver, steps could be taken to prevent them from burning out and an intervention could be held if needed. Now, better laws and services are placed to accomodate and prevent a Giver from having a burnout.

### EFFECTS

Contrary to popular beliefs, Givers can do their job very well. In fact, studies have shown that a majority of profession that involves a human touch such as nursing, psychiatry and even firefighting proved to have the highest Givers in their workforce. 

But recent studies over the years have shown that most companies that employs Givers have a better working environment which in turn increases the overall productivity of their staffs which increases their sales in general. This led to an overwhelming increase of demands for Givers. 

Realising the potential that Givers carry in themselves, their existence became coveted and are fiercely protected by the community. It is not an exaggeration to say that most viewed Givers as bringers of luck.

### THE LAW

A law was passed by the government wherein everyone who is recognised as a Giver must state their trait in offical reports and must always wear the specially issued tag that identify them as Givers; a neon yellow strap bracelet with their name and phone numbers of their trusted Watchers written on it. 

With the implementation of the new law, the percentage of Givers dying early had reduced significantly, and the overall productivity of almost every workplace had seen the sudden rise in their employee's productivity rate. The number of deaths had also shown a decrease in every state and the public's general health and safety had shown signs of increasing.

Due to recent studies concerning adolescent Givers, a new law was then implemented wherein all Givers under the age of 20 must not, unless under medical or unforeseen incident, be left alone. This new law quickly proved to be a problem due to logistics. This has caused unrest and confusion in the community, especially the families that houses a Giver in their midst. 

The law was then revised wherein Givers under the age of 20 must not be allowed to be alone without at least one of their Watcher and all Givers must at least have two Watchers in their workplace and in their personal contact listed.

### IMPRINT

While Givers are willing to help everyone in general, they can still decline to assist. This, however, does not apply to the people they are close to. 

According to a Giver that is willing to participate in the study of understanding them more, they said that Givers would create an emotional bond with anyone they really like. This bond is done by instinct and would sometimes happen without the Giver even knowing it. We call this an imprint.

When it comes to people they have imprinted on, it is close to impossible for Givers to go against the need to be helpful for them. This prove to be especially harmful, not only because of the drawback that would be inflicted should the Giver fail to do so, it would also prove to be equally dangerous if the person they imprinted on prove to be less than savory.

It is also stated (by the Giver) that Givers are more easily hurt by negative attention given to their imprinted persons than from others in general.

Thus, it is encouraged to all Givers to at least imprint on a person they can trust that could act as a protector against any unfavorable imprint and also as a safety net should the Giver fall in distress. This person may also play the role of severing an imprint (an act that is not encouraged as it would cause emotional trauma on their Givers) should it need be and must be prepared to give comfort and aftercare to them.

### WATCHERS

In every people the Givers had imprinted on, some of them would develop an uncanny ability to sense their Givers. These individuals portrays having an urge to provide care to their Givers, whether it be in health, safety or even their life. 

Basing on this discovery, we have then designated these protectors as Watchers. It is observed that these individuals would always, without fail, be able to know when their Giver are close to a burnout.

It is hypothesised that these Watchers are individuals possessing an instinctive need to protect their Givers lying dormant in their genes and said need would be triggered upon the establishment of an imprint from a Giver.


End file.
